Movie Night
by Marymel
Summary: Greg, Morgan and Jackson enjoy a classic movie.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or The Wizard Of Oz.**

**Thought it might be cool to post this story, where Jackson watches a beloved classic film, on the day of the Oscars :)**

**I got to thinking about how I've always loved The Wizard Of Oz, and I wondered how Greg and Morgan might introduce it to Jackson. So, here's the story I came up with. Hope you all enjoy it...and PLEASE review!**

Greg Sanders was more than happy to spend a Saturday night at home after working almost two doubles straight. He loved his job, but he loved his son Jackson much more. He hadn't seen his son much in three days except when Barbara brought him by the lab to say hello. Not being able to tuck Jackson into bed or just play with him was driving both Greg and Morgan crazy. So when he clocked out on Saturday evening, he decided he and his family would spend the greatest part of the rest of the weekend at home.

Jackson held his father's hand as they walked into the house they'd recently moved into, chatting about what he'd been up to while Greg and Morgan were at work. He loved being with Barbara, but he really loved being at home with his father and mother. So, while Morgan was fixing dinner, Jackson talked to Greg about playing basketball with Charlie and talking to Kaitlyn on the phone.

"Daddy, did you know dat Katie's in Seattle?" Jackson asked Greg as they set the table for supper.

"Yeah, I heard that she and her mommy flew back there. But I think they'll come back for Christmas and your birthday."

"Yeah, Mrs. Barbara would love to spend Christmas with her." Jackson nodded.

Morgan brought in the dinner and they ate and talked about their week. Morgan and Greg tried not to bring their work home with them, so they tried to censor what they could for Jackson to hear. Jackson just knew his daddy and mama helped put bad guys in jail.

"Oh, Jackson," Morgan said. "Do you want to watch a DVD later? I got the Wizard Of Oz."

Jackson had never seen the movie before. "What's dat, mama?"

Greg smiled. "That was my favorite movie when I was your age. I still love it."

"Oh, cool," Jackson said as he took a bite of bread.

After dinner, Jackson joined Morgan and Greg in the living room to watch the movie. He cried when he thought Toto was going to be taken away from Dorothy.

"Daddy, she mean!" Jackson said as he watched the movie.

"I know," Greg said as he put an arm around his son.

"Just watch," Morgan whispered.

Jackson watched as Toto escaped and ran back to Dorothy. "He came back!" Jackson shouted. "He came back!"

"Yeah," Morgan said. "He and Dorothy are going to have an adventure."

Jackson watched the movie, loving the Good Witch, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion. "Mama, de lion's funny!" Jackson said

"Yeah, he was always one of my favorites." Morgan rustled Jackson's hair.

When the Wicked Witch appeared, Jackson watched closely. "She mean," Jackson said. "She better not hurt de doggie!"

Greg smiled when Jackson laughed and sang along with the movie. "I guess you like it, Jacks."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "Mama, do you like it?"

Morgan leaned closer to Jackson. "I love it, sweetie."

As they watched the rest of the movie, Jackson sat between Greg and Morgan. His parents enjoyed watching the film again, and seeing Jackson enjoy it for the first time.

When the movie was over, they clapped. "Yay!" Jackson cheered. "Dorothy was okay! An' Toto came back!"

Morgan and Greg laughed softly. Morgan hugged Jackson while Greg took the DVD out of the player. "So, what did you think?" Greg asked as he put the DVD back on the shelf.

"Dat was da bestest movie eber!" Jackson said.

"Aw, I'm so glad you liked it," Morgan said as she hugged Jackson. "I've loved this movie ever since I was a little girl."

"Yeah, I first saw it when I was about your size," Greg told his son.

"Can we watch it again?" Jackson asked, yawning as he finished his question.

Morgan lifted the sleepy boy into her arms. "No, it's time for bed."

Jackson shook his head. "No, I not sleepy!"

Greg smiled as he saw his wife holding his son, all three of them so tired they could barely keep their eyes open. "Jacks, we've been working all week, and you've done some serious playing!"

Jackson and Morgan both giggled softly. As much as both Greg and Morgan were tired, they really wanted to spend some time with Jackson.

"Can we watch it again tomorrow?" Jackson asked as Morgan took him to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"We'll see," Morgan said. "In the meantime, your daddy and I are tired. And we just really enjoy spending time with you."

"I really enjoy being wif you," Jackson said as he brushed his teeth.

A few minutes later, Greg helped Jackson get into his pajamas and tucked him into bed.

"Daddy, I really like da movie," Jackson said, yawning as Greg gave him his teddy bear.

"Aw, me too. I'm glad you liked it so much." Greg smiled as Jackson hugged his bear, Cubby. "You know, I first saw that with your Nana and Papa when I was about your age."

Jackson smiled. "Did dey like da movie, too?"

"Yeah," Greg said with a small laugh. "And you know what?"

"What, daddy?"

"I enjoyed the movie almost as much as I did being with you." He leaned forward and kissed his smiling son's forehead.

"I love you, daddy." Jackson wrapped his arm around Greg's neck for a hug.

"I love you, too."

Greg watched his son fall asleep, holding onto Cubby and smiling. He and Morgan stayed in Jackson's room just watching him sleep.

"I loved the movie almost as much as the company," Morgan whispered.

Greg smiled, thinking of how he always loved the movie when he was a child and how much he enjoyed introducing it to his son. "Seeing it through his eyes was amazing."

"Mm-hmm," Morgan sighed. "It was awesome."

Greg tightened his arm around Morgan and watched his son sleep. "Just like him."

**The End.**


End file.
